firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rakuen Maigo
Army Info A pikmin army (Mostly blues and blacks, and mostly Japanese, Singaporean, and South Korean) who are allies with FoZ, and are led by Kanaedolph. They are distinguished by their large eyes, equipment, and uniforms. Soldier A pikmin wearing a black trenchcoat with a black beanie hat, black pants, and a black shirt. These are the bread and butter of the Rakuen Maigo, but they can be a powerful force, especially in groups. The standard assault rifle is the Type 89 (http://world.guns.ru/assault/as38-e.htm), the standard SMG is the SCK-65 (http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg129-e.htm), and the standard sidearm is the Type 77 (http://world.guns.ru/handguns/hg152-e.htm). Heavy Gunner A pikmin wearing bandoleers, a red beret, green body armor, and black pants. These are the support units of the Rakuen Maigo, providing covering fire and controlling turrets. The standard LMG is the Type 62 (http://world.guns.ru/machine/mg55-e.htm), and the standard HMG/mounted machine gun is the 50MG (http://world.guns.ru/machine/mg05-e.htm). Sniper A pikmin wearing a black shirt, a black balaclava, and black pants. These are the snipers of the Rakuen Maigo. The standard sniper rifle is the OTs-48K (http://world.guns.ru/sniper/sn103-e.htm), and the standard anti-material rifle is the IWS 2000 (http://world.guns.ru/sniper/sn46-e.htm). Demo A pikmin wearing a green shirt, yellow pants, brown body armor, and a ton of explosives on their back. These are the demolitions and anti-vehicle units of the Rakuen Maigo. The standard grenade launcher is the QLZ-87B (http://world.guns.ru/grenade/gl34-e.htm), and the standard rocket launcher is the RPO-M (http://world.guns.ru/grenade/gl47-e.htm). If they are near death, they can activate the explosives on their back and rush at the enemy to take them out with them. Aerotrooper V6 A pikmin wearing black pants and a black coat, controlling a flying spiked ship shaped like a drill/top/upside down shell, with a searchlight and a bomb launcher attached to retractable arms that come out the sides of the ship. The cockpit is at the top of the drill. These are the aerial attackers of the Rakuen Maigo. The driver is armed with the 9mm Police (http://world.guns.ru/handguns/hg199-e.htm), and the vehicle has a searchlight and bomb launcher. They can also lower to the ground and attack opponents directly if they go near, using the spikes to damage the opponents, and they can drill underground and pop out somewhere else. Elite Soldier A pikmin wearing black shades, a green beret, green camouflage pants, and black heavy armor. These are the elite corps of the Rakuen Maigo, and are very smart, dangerous, and work as a team. Their standard weapon is the Hawk Bullpup Semiauto (http://world.guns.ru/shotgun/sh39-e.htm), and their standard sidearm is the Minebea M-9 (http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg102-e.htm). Assassin A female pikmin wearing a black coat, dark blue pants, and purple earmuffs. The best of the best, these are Kanaedolph's squad and personal bodyguards, and are the most dangerous of the Rakuen Maigo, utilizing a variety of stealth tactics, great agility, and superior squad tactics. Their standard weapon is the OTs-14 9x39 SP-6 (http://world.guns.ru/assault/as09-e.htm), and their standard sidearm is the OTs-38 (http://world.guns.ru/handguns/hg194-e.htm). They work as a team, and have many tag team moves (Such as throwing each other to places they can't reach normally or at opponents, a rather funny tag team spin attack that does heavy damage but dizzies them, boosting each other up to places that they can't reach normally, etc.). Some also have stealth camouflage, which pretty much makes them invisible, but they can be seen with thermal goggles. They are also very good at CQC, and can counter melee attacks (If they attacked from the front, they will counter by grabbing the opponents arm or leg, pulling them closer to them, and doing a liplock attack which looks hilarious and rapidly drains the opponents stamina until they either break free or their stamina is drained completely. If they are attacked from behind, they will backflip over the opponent, grab them by the stem, and slam them into the ground, which stuns the opponent and does a lot of damage to their stamina). Aqua Trooper A pikmin wearing a wetsuit, a booster pack, goggles, and a snorkel. These are the naval defence of the Rakuen Maigo, utilizing special underwater weaponry and a booster pack that allows them to move quickly and swiftly through the water. Their standard weapon is the ADS Dual-Medium (http://world.guns.ru/assault/as100-e.htm), and their standard sidearm is the P11 (http://world.guns.ru/handguns/hg209-e.htm). Flamer A pikmin wearing a gas mask, red fireproof pants, and red fireproof body armor. These are the flamethrower units of the Rakuen Maigo, utilizing fire-based weaponry to incinerate their foes and blocking off areas. The Type 100 Flamethrower (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_100_Flamethrower) is their standard weapon. (If the fuel tank is shot, then the explosion will damage nearby enemies, cover the Flamer in soot (Which looks very funny), and destroy the flamethrower, forcing them to switch to their sidearm) Guard A pikmin wearing grey pants and a black shirt with many flashlights and flares. These are the patrol units of the Rakuen Maigo. Their standard weapon is the MKA 1919 (http://world.guns.ru/shotgun/sh51-e.htm). They have very good eyesight and hearing, so they are hard to sneak up on, and they use flashlights and flares, so hiding in the dark doesn't really help. They have very powerful weapons, but aren't very heavily armored. Themes Alert Themes: Zankrieg: Shanghai/Money Train Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlIeCe5D_6Q) Wistful Wild: Jail Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MW5E7KCVWo) Serene Sea: Kinshasa Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMdrZsrWxvc) Gloomy Glacier: New York Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ay81l2bvLbo) Perplexing Pool: Iceland Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xg-8DHgpaa0) Keijo's Continent: JBA HQ Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtw5mRvfJow) Listless Lake: Okhotsk Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTrhfCs0Jrs) Dusty Desert: Cozumel Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlSVS7E2TK8) Evasion Themes: Zankrieg: Money Train Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuUcAi9r4RQ) Wistful Wild: Jail Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYI7zBCiXnc) Serene Sea: Kinshasa Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3FRVRSubL8) Gloomy Glacier: New York Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsycmFg4TCg) Perplexing Pool: Iceland Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJc3zQaAOe4) Keijo's Continent: JBA HQ Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83XVSZ7XXkU) Listless Lake: Okhotsk Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKqWIcevqo4) Dusty Desert: Cozumel Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8XbDwfwzYs) Caution Themes: Zankrieg: Money Train Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1DZGi0vyoM) Wistful Wild: Jail Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itOsVZ1MRrg) Serene Sea: Kinshasa Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hclS0qtSnM8) Gloomy Glacier: New York Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1mut4B718g) Perplexing Pool: Iceland Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTBFK01LBFM) Keijo's Continent: JBA HQ Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=650WNYAQH-E) Listless Lake: Okhotsk Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfDOAL6-_6c) Dusty Desert: Cozumel Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2L70ir5A_Tg) Trivia The alert, evasion, and caution system is based off of the one from the Metal Gear Solid series. Most of the Assassins tag team abilities are based off of the co-op agents ones from Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory and the old gen versions of Splinter Cell: Double Agent. The Demos and Flamers are based off of the Outlaw Bombers and Flamers from Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath. The Assassins all have Kansai accents. Category:Pikmin Armies